1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding element for binding loose sheets in files, so that files may be created in any material and in any position.
The present invention relates to a binding element provided with a layer of glue meltable under the influence of heat. The purpose of the glue is to attach an amount of sheets or documents to the binding element and, to secure the binding element with the bound documents in a suitable file.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Files with a supple spine and with a layer of glue meltable under the influence of heat are already known, for example, files of the type described in the Belgian patent no. 869.886.
Since such files principally consist of an aforementioned spine, a front sheet and a back sheet, the utilisation of these files always remains limited to the use of the same cover.
A binding element which allows a bundle of documents to be bound and at the same time provides a simple attachment of such binding element in any cover is also already known.
Such an element is, for example, described in the Belgian patent no. 87 01 029.
This element consists of a small strip of material which may be stuck in any file and which is provided with a so-called layer of thermal glue. In one particular embodiment, this binding element consists of a small strip of material whose sides are extended by end papers.
In the first case, the binding element can only be installed with difficulty installed in the right place because of its small dimensions. In the second case, the binding element is relatively expensive due to the presence of a so-called front and back sheet, which are sheathed by the actual cover.